After the Wreckage
by Seblainer
Summary: The story of how Blaine and Sebastian found each other. Or, the story where Seblaine beats out Klaine. Warning: Contains SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

Fandom: Glee  
>Title: After the Wreckage<br>Characters: Blaine, Sebastian, Kurt, the Warblers, McKinley crew.  
>Pairing: mentions of Klaine, but mainly Seblaine<br>Rating/Warnings: R. Sexual humor, possible sexual situations, strong language.  
>Summary: The story of how Blaine and Sebastian found each other. Or, the story where Seblaine beats out Klaine.<br>A/N: This story is currently unbeta'd. All chapters will be beta'd eventually, but for now they're not.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.<br>Words: 702 - first chapter.

*After the Wreckage*

Chapter One:

It all started the morning of Blaine's wedding to Kurt. He was awoken at 1am by the sound of his phone blaring the ringtone for 'Touch My Body,' something Sebastian undoubtedly thought was funny. Blaine quickly grabbed his phone so that it wouldn't wake up Kurt. "Do you know what time it is?" He demanded of his friend in a whisper as he answered his phone.

Blaine got up and quickly pulled some pants on over his boxers but remained barechested, and after making sure that Kurt was still asleep, left their bedroom and he pulled the door closed silently behind him, before he headed for the living room.

Sebastian laughed on his end of the line and then said, "Slow down, killer. It's only 1. I know Hummel needs to get his beauty rest and all that, but seriously? I need a ride and I need it now. There's not one hot guy in the place and I figured maybe you could help with that."

Blaine let out a sigh. "You're not funny, Sebastian. And I'm not in the mood for your sex jokes at this hour." He ran his hand over his face and seriously considered hanging up on his friend for a moment, when the other man quickly spoke up.

"I wasn't hitting on you... for once. Although, we both know I'd never say no to getting you in my bed. But that's not why I called. My car's in the shop and I'm not calling a cab. That's so... normal." Sebastian said in disgust. "And no one else is answering their phone."

Blaine paused as he thought about it. "Are you kidding me? I'm getting married in 7 hours, Sebastian!" He hissed in annoyance. "I should be sleeping, not picking your drunk ass up from a bar!" He felt bad when his friend stayed silent for too long. "You're not going to make me feel sorry for you," Blaine told him.

Sebastian sighed and then said softly, "Not even if I say please?" The usual cocky tone was gone from his voice at the moment and something else came through instead, desperation and defeat. It seemed like Sebastian had finally accepted that the wedding was going to happen.

"Alright, fine. Just stay inside until I get there, and don't drink anymore." Blaine said and snapped his phone shut. He took a few breaths to calm his annoyance and then quietly went into his and Kurt's bedroom to get his shoes, keys and wallet and then went to pick up Sebastian.

He pulled up in front of Scandals and flashed his fake ID to get inside. When the bouncer let him though, Blaine immediately scanned the bar for Sebastian and found his friend slumped down in a chair nursing a drink. "You're going to feel like crap in a few hours," he told the other man.

Sebastian looked up and met Blaine's eyes. "That ship has sailed. I felt like crap the moment I found out you were marrying Hummel. I don't get why you're into him and not me. He doesn't appreciate you like I would. I'd make sure you never had to question the way I feel about you.. Oh what the hell am I saying? I'm not the monogamous type. Though maybe for you, I could be.." His words trailed off and he fought against Blaine when his friend tried to lead him out of Scandals.

"You're drunk and you don't know what you're saying." Blaine said as his knees nearly buckled from carrying his friend's weight. He picked up his pace and just barely made it to his car before his knees buckled and Sebastain crumpled to the ground beside the car. Blaine helped his friend upright and after he made sure the other man was okay, he unlocked and opened the passenger door, and helped Sebastian into the car, as he unsuccessfully tried to buckle his friend in.

Before he could pull away though, Sebastian pulled him close and Blaine heard the other man whisper, "It's about time," before he felt his friend's lips cover his. Blaine started to pull away but stopped after a moment because he liked the way Sebastian kissed, even as he thought_ 'what the hell do I do now?'_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone for your reviews! Hope you like chapter two!

Chapter Two - words: 645

Blaine pulled away a few moments later, and then buckled Sebastian in, and closed the passenger door. He went around and got into the drivers side, buckled up and then drove off. "You shouldn't have done that," Blaine said as he stopped at a red light a few minutes later, and turned to look at Sebastian. "When Kurt finds out that I cheated again, he'll never forgive me."

Sebastian stared straight ahead, not bothering to meet Blaine's eyes. "I won't apologize, not for kissing you or for caring about you. If Hummel can't see the damage he does to you every time he goes back to New York and leaves you behind, then he's not the guy for you. He's way too focused on his classes and ."

Blaine shook his head and then resumed driving when the light turned green. "You know something, you're a lot nicer when you're drunk." He rolled his eyes and shook his head when Sebastian grumbled a few choice words about how being nice was for suckers. "Your aversion to being nice is a big part of why you scare off men. They want to get to know you, try to date you and you pull out lines about sex and partying and act cocky all of the time and for a lot of men, it's a turn off. Not every guy wants to go out and party. Some just want to find love and a lasting relationship."

Sebastian turned and gave Blaine a look. "Love is for suckers, plain and simple. It's not real and no one rides off into the sunset and lives happily ever after. I thought you figured that out when you fell off the pedestal Hummel had you on. No one is together forever. There's only here and now, and people who fuck up and make mistakes. The best you should hope for is a flawed person who loves you... like me.."

Blaine pulled up in front of Sebastian's house and as he turned to reply to the other man's words, the words died on his lips when he saw that Sebastian had passed out. He sighed softly and turned off the engine and unbuckled and got out of the car. Blaine went around to the passenger side and searched Sebastian's pockets for the keys, then went to unlock the front door, before going back to the car and then bringing the other man inside.

Unsure what to do, Blaine set Sebastian up on the couch and went into his friend's bedroom and got a pillow and two blankets. He covered Sebastian with one blanket and then got a trash can and set it beside the couch in case Sebastian needed to throw up. After several minutes of trying to decide what to do next, Blaine decided that he should probably stay and make sure that Sebastian didn't choke on his own vomit.

He pushed aside the nagging thoughts that it wasn't a good idea to stay, or how upset Kurt would be when he found out. Tonight Blaine wanted to be there for his friend, and he would. Sebastian didn't have anyone who really cared about him and Blaine knew all too well what that felt like, how lonely it was.

He laid down on the floor for a moment, before getting up again and moving over to the phone to call Kurt. His fiance's phone rang a few times and when the other man answered Blaine sighed and said, "Kurt, the wedding's off.."

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, and Blaine was surprised as he said them even though he knew they were true. They couldn't go through with the wedding when he was having feelings for not only his fiancé, but for another man as well. He glanced over Sebastian's sleeping form on the couch and thought, _'how do I choose?'_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - words: 1,382

Blaine jumped at Kurt's shout. "WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE WEDDING'S OFF? WHAT'S GOING ON, BLAINE? WHERE ARE YOU?" He jerked the phone away from his ear and stared at it, then rubbed a hand over his face as he tried to decide how to explain everything he was feeling. Blaine waited to speak until Kurt had finished yelling.

"Kurt, calm down please. I know we have a lot to talk about and we will. I just wanted to let you know that I'm at Sebastian's house and I'll be home in a few hours. I want to make sure that he's okay." He cringed as he waited for what his fiancé was going to say, and when Kurt spoke again his voice was soft this time.

"Are you really telling me this on the morning of our wedding? We've been together for 5 years, Blaine! Now you're saying that you don't want to marry me? You're the one who proposed!" Kurt reminded him, which made Blaine sigh because it was true. He listened as the other man kept yelling and after a few minutes, finally spoke up.

"Kurt -" Blaine was cut off by the sound of movement from the couch and Sebastian throwing up and cursing. "Look, I have to go. We'll talk later, Sebastian needs me." He hung up before Kurt could reply, and quickly grabbed Sebastian's arm and dragged him to the bathroom, making the other man lean over the toilet so that he could continue getting sick.

"You're okay," he said as he rubbed Sebastian's back. Sebastian was sick for several more minutes and then finally collapsed on the floor and sighed. "Do you think you're done getting sick for now?" Blaine asked, and let out a relieved sound when Sebastian shrugged and then nodded. "Okay, you stay here and I'll go clean the living room and the trash can. Yell if you need me and I'll come and help you," Blaine told him.

When Sebastian nodded again, Blaine quickly left the bathroom and went to clean up the living room. He finished half an hour later and went back into the bathroom to check on Sebastian, and was relieved to find the other man asleep on the floor. After several moments of hesitation, Blaine woke Sebastian up and helped him into the shower. "You need a shower. You smell like puke," he told the other man.

Sebastian nodded. "Help me, Killer. I won't even make any crude remarks. Just stay nearby so that I don't drown." When Blaine nodded, Sebastian let the shorter man undress him and didn't even crack one remark about his nudity. Several moments later, Sebastian got into the shower with Blaine's help. "I think I'm gonna be sick again," he said and puked again.

Blaine groaned and then quickly stripped down out of his own clothes. "If you say a word about this to anyone, I'll kick your ass, got it?" He asked Sebastian as he got into the shower and cleaned the puke, and then helped his friend stay upright and shower. Blaine winced when the other man laughed and held onto him tightly.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Killer. Besides, who would believe me? You're the Golden Boy. No one would believe you would get naked with me, not to take care of me, or for any fun reasons, either." Sebastian relaxed and started to feel better as the water rained down over both of them. "You know something, I think you've got the magic touch. I'm starting to feel better already."

Blaine finished helping Sebastian shower and before long, both of them got out and he got them some clothes to change into. After making sure everything was taken care of and cleaned, the two of them went and sat back down on the couch. Blaine turned on a movie and then looked at Sebastian. "I'm putting on a musical. And since I just cleaned your puke and gave you a shower, you don't get to bitch about it."

Sebastian gave Blaine a weak smirk. "I wouldn't dream of it. Wouldn't wanna piss you off, or you'd leave me alone and I can't have that." He laughed weakly when Blaine rolled his eyes and turned back to the movie, turning it loud enough to drown him out. "Make yourself comfortable, Killer.." He mumbled and relaxed beside Blaine, pleased to have the other man to himself without interruptions.

An hour passed and then Sebastian looked at Blaine and said, "So, what did Hummel say when you called him?" At Blaine's surprised look, he made a face. "I'm not stupid, I know you called Hummel and told him that you were with me. So, what did he say?" Sebastian couldn't keep the curiosity out of his voice. He tried to act calm, though he was dying to know Kurt's reaction to Blaine being here with him.

Blaine glared at his friend. "I told Kurt that the wedding's off and that he and I need to talk. He did a little shouting and then I told him that I had to go because you were getting sick. So, we didn't get to talk much. Needless to say, I'm sure he's pretty angry and I don't blame him. I can't help how I feel, though." Blaine said and looked worried.

It took everything in Sebastian not to start gloating, but he held it in. "Oh? You called the wedding off? Why? Is there someone else? I mean, really Blaine. Didn't you learn your lesson with that Eli guy? Kurt's gonna freak out on you, you know that right?" It was getting harder and harder with every word, to hide his happiness at the idea of Kurt and Blaine breaking up.

It wasn't that he wanted Blaine to be sad, hurt and alone. It was because Sebastian thought Blaine could do a hell of a lot better than Kurt Hummel and had told the other man so, many times before. He snapped out of his thoughts and turned back to Blaine when his friend looked angry and started to speak again.

"Yes, I called the wedding off. Don't act so surprised. You can't kiss someone or be kissed by someone and not feel anything. You just can't. I felt something when you kissed me, so I called the wedding off. As much as I hate the idea of hurting Kurt again, we shouldn't get married until I figure out what I want."

Blaine thought about Sebastian's other questions. "I don't know if there's someone else," he answered honestly. "I'm not sure how I feel about you, Sebastian. All I know is that half of the time I feel like strangling you, and the other half of the time, I'm really glad you're my friend. As for Eli, why did you have to bring him up? That was a mistake and Kurt and I have finally gotten past it. Yes, I know Kurt's gonna freak out on me and stop looking so gleeful that things are over between Kurt and I."

Sebastian held up his hands in surrender. "Don't bite my head off. It's not my fault that you can't resist how hot and awesome I am. If you had just given into me from the beginning and dumped Hummel sooner, you wouldn't be in this mess. Now, I can't wait to see the fallout from you and Ladyface not getting married," Sebastian said and smirked.

Blaine stayed with Sebastian for another hour and then when he was sure that his friend was feeling better, made an excuse so that he could leave and go home to Kurt. The problem was, Sebastian wasn't wrong. What was he going to do about Kurt? An even bigger problem was that when he had been taking care of Sebastian, it had been difficult for him not to look at the other man and imagine what it would like for them to be together.

As he got into his car and drove over to his and Kurt's place, he wondered what to do. It was official. He loved both Kurt and Sebastian. Blaine groaned. "This is going to get so much worse before it gets better." He said and then straightened his shoulders and got ready to face the music with Kurt. "Here goes nothing.."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Many thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing, I'm glad you're liking the story so far.

Chapter Four - 671 words

As soon as Blaine walked through the door, the shouting started. "ARE KIDDING ME? SEBASTIAN? SEBASTIAN OF ALL PEOPLE?! Why are you doing this to us, Blaine? Didn't you learn your lesson when you cheated on me with Eli?"

Blaine sighed at once again being reminded of his one night stand with Eli. "LooK Kurt, that's been over for a long time. Can't we just move on and forget about it? I'm not interested in Eli and haven't seen him since that night."

He paused, took a breath and continued to speak. "We need to call off the wedding. There's something that we need to talk about and it's going to have some serious consequences for our relationship."

Kurt, with his arms folded across his chest and his jaw clenched, stared at Blaine. He looked ready for a fight. "You said that the wedding was off, that's it. No explanations or anything. What the hell is going on?"

Blaine swallowed and then forced himself to meet his fiance's eyes. "I'm in love with Sebastian..." The words cut off as Kurt's jaw worked in anger.

He glared at Blaine. "Our wedding is in less than an hour, and you're telling me this now? What the hell are you gonna tell everyone? Our friend's and family are on their way here for our wedding for God's sakes, Blaine!"

Blaine nodded. "I know, and I would do anything to change the way I feel, but I can't. I'm sorry but I can't help being in love with both you and Sebastian.." He said, ducking his head guiltily.

Kurt forced himself to take calming breaths, and to keep from saying things he knew he would regret. After a few moments, he finally spoke. "You're doing it. If you're gonna be an asshole and dump me on our wedding day, then you're gonna be the one to explain it to our friend's and families."

He walked into the bedroom and grabbed his keys. Then Kurt glared at Blaine once more and walked out the front door, a loud slam heard behind him.

Blaine ran a hand over his face and did the only thing he could think to do, which was to call Sebastian. "I'm such an asshole," he mumbled into his phone a few minutes later.

At Sebastian's chuckle, Blaine winced. "You know it had to be done. Now, do you want me to come over and help? I have pot. Getting stoned before breaking the news to a big crowd will help."

Blaine sighed and then nodded. "I've never done drugs before and I'm not sure if I want to start doing them now, Sebastian." He said and walked into the bedroom to change his clothes.

"Blaine, in an hour you're gonna be telling one thousand people that you're not marrying Hummel. Trust me, you'll need all the courage you can get."

Blaine heard the sound of a dial tone and muttered a profanity under his breath. He quickly got some clothes out, not the clothes he had planing to wear to marry Kurt, but some jeans and a T-shirt, no tie.

Then he took off for the bathroom and grabbed a quick shower, hoping the water would help to clear his head a little. A few moments later, Blaine slipped in the shower at the sound of Sebastian's voice already in the house.

"Anderson, what the hell are you doing? Get your ass out here so we can smoke! This weed isn't gonna smoke itself!" Sebastian yelled from the living room.

Blaine quickly finished his shower, got out and got dressed, then went to meet Sebastian in the living room. "Breaking and entering is a crime, you know." He reminded the other man.

Sebastian smirked. "I'm not worried about you turning me in. You'll be too busy being stoned and laughing at floating dust particles," he said and then laughed.

Blaine shook his head and winced when Sebastian lit the joint and then held it out to him. He paused, met the other man's eye and then said, "Oh, what the hell, why not?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five - 760 words

An hour later, Blaine was giggling and telling Sebastian that the sky was blue as they walked into the hall where the wedding was supposed to be. "You know, I've always wanted to have a threesome with you and Kurt," Blaine said and laughed, the sound loud enough to carry across the building.

As Sebastian and Blaine entered the hall, heads turned in their direction and Sebastian put on his usual carefree attitude so no one would be able to tell just how nervous he was. "We're here, let's get this over with and then get the fuck out of here."

Blaine laughed, still caught up in his thoughts. "I'm serious, the idea of you fucking Kurt while he's blowing me is so damn hot.." The words trailed off on his lips as he noticed everyone staring at them, especially his parents and Kurt's parents, and their brothers. "Oh shit," he mumbled and rubbed his neck, before he laughed again.

"Oh yeah, the wedding's off and Sebastian and I are gonna go fuck. And I'm high as hell, but I don't care for once," Blaine said and giggled. He didn't see his brother and Finn storming toward him, but Sebastian did.

"Come on Killer, let's get the hell out of here before they get their hands on you and kill you." Sebastian said, though there was a smirk on his lips as he dragged Blaine away. He had to force himself not to laugh at the surprised gasps that were heard, and the mumblings about what was going on with Blaine, as they left.

"Damn, you really get a case of verbal diarrhea when you're high, Anderson." Sebastian said as they got into the car and he drove them back to his place. "It's a good thing I was with you before you said something you'd really regret," He said and smirked when Blaine laughed and swatted at the air.

They arrived at Sebastian's place 20 minutes later and he once more manhandled Blaine out of the car, and inside. He unlocked the door and led Blaine to the kitchen as his friend started to speak.

"I'm so fucking hungry, and horny. Do you think it's because I'm high?" Blaine asked and Sebastian laughed out loud at the words that were coming out of the other man's mouth.

"What I think, is that I'm never letting you into my stash again, unless it's for the entertainment value, because the shit you've been saying since you got stoned, is hilarious."

He began to root through the pantry a few moments later, and pulled out four big bags of chips. Then Sebastian pulled out some huge bowls and poured the bags into them, mixing the different kinds of chips in the bowls.

Blaine didn't waste any time coming over and scooping chips out of the bowls and eating like a pig. "Shit, I'm so hungry. Is this what it's like to have the munchies?" He asked, which made Sebastian choke on a sip of Dr. Pepper he had just taken as he laughed.

As they were sitting in the kitchen eating chips, Blaine's cell phone that had been tossed on the counter at one point, started to ring, though Blaine didn't seem to hear it, or he didn't care.

It continued to ring and Sebastian got up, curious as to who was calling. He smirked at the sight of Kurt's name and answered. "Hey gayface, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Sebastian asked and waited for the bitching he knew was about to happen.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO BLAINE? MY DAD, MY BROTHER AND OTHER MEMBERS OF MY FAMILY HAVE BEEN CALLING ME FOR THE LAST 20 MINUTES, SAYING BLAINE IS HIGH? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Kurt demanded.

Sebastian laughed. "You should have been there, ladyface. He was killing them with humor and a bit of truth. The looks on everyone's faces will humor me for months," he told the other man who he could practically feel was seething. "Anyway, Blaine's got the munchies, gotta go, bye now!" He said and hung up, as Kurt yelled at him on the other end.

He wasn't worried about Kurt anymore. After he hung up, Sebastian turned his attention back on Blaine, who had just finished drinking a full gallon of water by himself in the space of a few minutes. "Holy shit, Blaine! Come on, let's go watch a movie before you puke all over." He said and tugged the other man out of the kitchen and into the living room, where he turned a movie on.


	6. Chapter 6

After The Wreckage:

Chapter Six - 719 words

The following morning Blaine didn't want to move. He cautiously opened his eyes and looked around, realizing that he was on Sebastian's couch and that the other man was nowhere to be seen. His head was pounding and so he closed his eyes and took a few breaths, then opened them once more.

Blaine's eyes landed on a sleeping bag on the floor and before he could really think about what that meant, he heard cursing coming from the kitchen. He pushed aside the blanket that Sebastian had covered him with and then headed to the kitchen to see what had his friend so annoyed so early.

"Having trouble?" He asked and entered the kitchen a few moments later. Blaine smiled when he caught his friend's eye. "I'm surprised you actually know how to cook," he admitted and smirked like Sebastian usually did. When his friend rolled his eyes, Blaine just laughed and went take a seat at the table.

When Sebastian looked up from where he was making pancakes for breakfast, he rolled his eyes at Blaine's words and then finished the food. "You know, you're in a pretty good mood for a guy who broke his ex-fiance's heart yesterday and surprised and pissed off numerous family members, too."

The look on Blaine's face would have usually made Sebastian laugh if it had been on someone else's face. The fact that it wasn't, that the look was on Blaine's, actually made Sebastian a little worried. Not that he'd ever admit it out loud. "You're not having second thoughts, are you?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine shook his head. "No, I'm not. I'm just worried about how much of an ass I made of myself yesterday. I'm never doing pot again, so don't offer me any again, okay?" When Sebastian rolled his eyes at his declaration, Blaine sighed loudly. "I'm serious. Doing drugs only ever leads to trouble."

Sebastian turned off the stove and began to serve the food. He was silent for several seconds and then turned to Blaine, once he was seated. "You can't worry about being an ass. You have to do what's right for you, and marrying someone because you're afraid to lose them, isn't a good enough reason to get married."

Blaine nodded as he began to eat his pancakes. "Yeah, yeah. From what I remember of last night before I passed out, you were saying the exact same thing." When Sebastian started to speak, Blaine cut him off. "I'm not saying that you're wrong. I'm just saying that it felt right at the time."

Sebastian was quiet as he ate his pancakes. When he finished, he pushed the plate aside and turned to face Blaine. "What are you gonna do now? You and Ladyface are going to have to talk, and if you're not careful, you'll fall into the same trap as before. I could be there if you need backup."

Blaine swallowed his food and then shook his head. "No thanks. I need to talk to Kurt and it's gonna be long, messy and really emotional. You and I both know that you're not a fan of emotional talks. Thanks for the offer, but I don't want to make things more uncomfortable than they already will be."

Sebastian took both of their plates and got up and began to wash the dishes once they were both done eating. "You're right. You go and talk to ladyface, and I'll get a room set up for you so that you'll have a place to stay after your talk. Call me if you change your mind, or if you need me to get a truck to bring your stuff over here."

Blaine nodded and got up from the table. "I'll let you know." He walked over to his phone and picked it up and slipped it into his pocket. "I'm gonna shower, talk to Kurt, and then call you and let you know what's going on." He paused at the door. "Sebastian? Thanks for being a good friend."

Sebastian turned toward his friend and smiled. ""What can I say, Killer? You're hot, and out of all the ninnies you and your ex are friend's with, you're the only person I can stand to be around without wanting to claw my eyes out or rip my ears off." After he spoke, he turned back to the dishes as Blaine left.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven - words: 673

Blaine was nervous as he drove to his and Kurt's place. He took a few breaths to calm himself and then used his keys and walked inside. He closed the door and then went into the living room.

Kurt looked up when Blaine walked in. "I've been packing your things. I was gonna throw everything on the front lawn, but decided not to at the last minute. It seemed like the right thing to do, but I figured you would think I was being overdramatic."

Blaine sat down in the recliner and sighed. "I'm glad you didn't toss my stuff out, and I'm sorry that things have gotten to messed up between us. I just don't know what to do anymore. You know that things between Sebastian and I have always been a little weird."

Kurt nodded. "Blaine, I know I'm gonna regret saying this but I'm letting you go. I'm breaking up with you. You're obviously attracted to Sebastian, though I don't know why. You need to test it out. Go on a date with Sebastian, maybe even a few dates and see how you feel. If you're still in love with me after that, then we can start over."

Blaine didn't know how to reply at first. He sat there and listened as Kurt spoke and when the other man was through speaking, he began to speak. "I'm gonna be honest with you, Kurt. I'm in love with both you and Sebastian and if he and I go on a few dates, my feelings for him are only going to get stronger."

Kurt nodded. "Well then, you can finish putting the last of your things in the truck I rented that's parked in the back yard." He paused. "I'm gonna miss you, Blaine. You've been one of my best friends for the last several years."

Blaine sighed softly and both of them got up. The two of them hugged, and Blaine took his copy of their key and gave it to Kurt. "I'll miss you too, Kurt. I hope we can try and be friends again, and talk soon."

Kurt shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Just take your time figuring out your feelings." He watched as Blaine walked into their bedroom and got the last of his boxes. A few tears fell from his eyes as Kurt watched Blaine walk out the door of what was once their home, one final time.

Blaine packed the last box into the back of the moving truck. He closed the back of the truck and walked around to the front, pausing beside the door. His eyes lingered for several moments on the closed blinds, then he sighed softly and got into the truck.

Thirty minutes later, he pulled up in front of Sebastian's house. Blaine turned off the truck, got out and locked it up, and walked up to the door and knocked. When Sebastian opened the door, Blaine asked the other man to help him unpack his things.

Sebastian nodded and together the two of them spent the next three hours getting Blaine's boxes out of the truck and set up in the guest bedroom. Once that was done, they returned the truck and went back to the house in Sebastian's car.

"So, tell me what happened." Sebastian said an hour later, concerned for his friend. They had gone out and gotten Chinese food for dinner and the two of them were sitting in the living room, eating dinner together.

"We talked, and basically Kurt broke up with me. He said that you and I should go on a few dates so that I can figure out my feelings," Blaine said quietly. He was starting to tear up as it hit him, that he and Kurt were no longer together.

Sebastian was silent for a moment, then set his food and Blaine's down, and took the other man into his arms. "It's okay, go ahead and let it out. If you need to cry, yell, throw something, it's okay." The two of them stayed that way for a while, Blaine clinging to Sebastian like a lifeline.


End file.
